What Owen Saw
by mama rocks
Summary: Owen is working late and unwittingly sees Jack and Ianto in a private moment. M/M please do not read just to be offended.


**Disclaimer**: Just playing with that which belongs to other people.

**Warnings**: This fic is one long M/M sex scene, so please do not read if you are likely to be offended.

TWTWTW

Owen sighed and rose from his chair in the med lab, he had finally finished peering through his microscope trying to analyse the sample taken from the artefact they had found at lunchtime. He had concluded that it was definitely harmless and breathed a sigh of relief as he put away the tools of his trade.

The hub was quiet. He knew Gwen and Toshiko had left hours ago as they had shouted goodbye and he could only guess that Ianto and Jack were away in his office or elsewhere doing God only knows what.

He climbed the stairs to the main hub wearily and froze in place at the top as he saw Ianto and Jack on the battered hub sofa. Ianto was kneeling on the floor at Jack's feet with his head on the captain's lap and Jack was running his fingers lazily through the Welshman's hair.

Owen smirked. He had always known it would be the Welshman who was submissive in that relationship, it was hardly going to be the 'Hero Harkness' now was it? Owen's thoughts on the pair did not aspire to any notion of equality.

Owen grinned to himself. It was not like the two men to be caught in an intimate act of the affectionate variety. He had lost count of the times he had walked in on them snogging or rutting against each other, or the memorable occasion when Ianto had removed his hand so quickly from the captain's trousers that the other man had yelped in pain whilst the Welshman calmly pretended nothing had happened.

In the brief moment that Owen had stood to watch his teammates, considering the blackmail quality of the scene, Ianto had moved and the medic became captivated by the scene for a whole new reason.

Ianto had placed himself between Jack's legs and knelt up to kiss him. It wasn't the desperate lust filled kisses that Owen had unwillingly witnessed many a time, it was a gentle, soft kiss full of promise. Owen could feel himself hold his breath as the silent moment lingered.

Ianto pulled back from the embrace and looked the captain in the eyes before beginning to undo his shirt buttons. He concentrated on his task, methodically undressing the man before him and leaning back slightly to appreciate the exposed flesh. Jack allowed himself to be uncovered and watched Ianto's appreciation appear on his face. Owen watched them both, unable or unwilling to announce his presence.

Ianto looped his hands about Jack's waist band and pulled his loosened trousers down to his ankles along with his underwear. The captain's prominent erection came into view and Owen heard both men breathe in sharply, Jack with pleasure and Ianto with anticipation.

Owen knew he should leave or send himself back down into the med lab until this scene had played itself out and he was free to emerge without embarrassment to all. But he could not move. The scene before him was erotic and after all he _was_ a man.

Owen tried to convince himself he was watching in order to embarrass Ianto by reference to this scene in future arguments, but in truth he was fascinated and not a little stimulated by the men before him.

He found himself aroused to an unnerving degree by his teammate's actions but he was also fascinated by the emotions displayed to his view. He had known Jack and Ianto were shagging but he had never imagined they would make love. Yet that was definitely happening here. The actions of both men, whilst obviously fuelled by lust, were controlled by a desire to please, a care for the others pleasure. Despite himself Owen was entranced by the relationship he was being given a glimpse of.

He had always assumed the two were driven by a need to vent their lusts on each other, a carnal desire that would be quickly and easily satiated. But Owen could not deny that something more was happening here.

Ianto looked up into his lover's face once more before he bent his head and began to lick and suck at his cock. Owen heard Jack's breath catch and saw his head roll back and his eyes close in pleasure. He saw Jack's hand in Ianto's hair, not pulling or guiding but just gently holding and stroking.

A loving touch.

As Jack grazed his fingers down Ianto's cheek the other man looked up at him. He allowed Jack's cock to slip from his mouth and moved away from him, beginning to undress, never taking his eyes off the older man. Jack breathed heavily as he watched Ianto remove his clothes and with amazement Owen felt his own excitement rise as the Welshman's fit body was exposed to his gaze.

'Oh for fuck's sake' snarled Owen in his mind 'I cannot seriously be being aroused by the teaboy'

Owen balled his hands into fists and tried to maintain some semblance of control as he continued to watch.

Ianto was naked and Jack had his trousers around his ankles and his shirt open, Owen could not deny the eroticism of the scene and knew beyond doubt that he was now staying until the final moments were played out. He had no intention of missing anything that might happen between these two men and was even stroking himself through his jeans. Avidly resisting the temptation to remove his cock and do the stroking against flesh rather than cloth.

Ianto had grabbed a bottle of lube and emptied a substantial amount onto his hand. He placed one leg on the sofa beside Jack and reached to prepare himself whilst the older man watched, his gaze gripped by the fingers moving gently in and out of Ianto's arse. Jack bent forward to take Ianto's cock into his mouth whilst the other man continued his preparations and Ianto thrust up slightly into the tight warmth.

In a quick movement Ianto removed his cock from Jack's mouth and bent to kiss him thoroughly. He then placed their foreheads together so that they could both look down at his hand as it moved slowly and softly over Jack's cock spreading lube.

Owen could barely breathe as he watched Ianto and listened to the sounds of two aroused men panting heavily in anticipation of further pleasures.

Ianto knelt on the sofa, straddling his lover and reached to guide Jack's cock into his body, both men tensing as he did so. As Ianto sank down the two men pressed their bodies together. Owen watched as Ianto's cock was trapped between their stomachs as they both rocked their hips and began to kiss softly.

Owen felt a shock of amazement. They really _were _making love. He had always imagined their couplings to be lusty and quick but there was real emotion here and he felt a stab of guilt at watching something so personal. If they had simply been venting their lusts he would not have imagined he was intruding, but this was something private and loving. He should not be observing.

Breathing quickened and became laboured as Owen listened and the rocking hips began to thrust at a faster pace becoming erratic as the men approached orgasm. They had their faces buried in each other's shoulders, Jack was gripping Ianto's hips and Ianto's fingers were digging into his partner's upper arms.

The moment of crisis arrived and Owen tensed and held his breath as both men arched and stilled. He watched as Ianto's come spilled over both their bodies and Jack pumped his into Ianto's warmth. The only word spoken was Jack's breathy and desperate,

'Ianto'

as he came.

Owen felt himself throb as he watched and then became ashamed of his actions once more as he saw them kiss and caress each other. Lover's touches that should not be witnessed and he withdrew to the med lab to consider what he had seen.

Ten minutes later he heard his teammates stir and move away. He risked a glimpse into the main area to see them disappearing into Jack's office, both naked now and holding hands.

Owen swallowed hard, waited until they disappeared from view and quietly left the hub.


End file.
